Eternity's Swan
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Kai is watching a disney movie and rooming with Tala. Miguel is asked by Tala and Claude to switch rooms with Tala.K/M, Tal/Cla, Bry/Rei


Me: Hey everybody! This is my first Kai/Miguel so sorry if they're kinda OC...

Kai: So you finally get one about us up? How long have you been wanting to do this?

Me: A while...

Kai: raises eyebrow

Me: Alright, fine! A long time now!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here. Not Beyblade, not Swan Princess, and not the songs.

* * *

Miguel sighed as he dragged his suitcase with him. He had been asked (begged!) by Tala and Claude to switch rooms with Tala so they could be together. Honestly, they were like a couple on their honey moon only though they had just gotten together almost two months ago.

He did like the dual haired enigma blader that he was going to be sharing a room with. He just didn't know if Kai like him or not. He sighed again. It would probably be torture sharing a room with him. And Claude knew about his crush! Tala had obviously been in on it because a) he wanted to share a room with Claude, b) Claude had accidentally told the red head about his crush and c) Tala had become slightly infamousto those who weren't couples that he had gotten some of them together. He probably would havetradedeven if Kai wasn'tsharing with Talabut...

Flashback

"Please Miguel?" Claude begged. "I really want to spend time with Tala!"

"Yeah, Miguel," then Tala smirked. "It's not like I'm sharing a room with Ian or Bryan."

"Why did you leave Spencer out?" Miguel questioned. "And Kai?"

"Well Spencer's usually so quiet you don't notice him but he's sharing a room with Robert," Tala shrugged. "I'm sharing with Kai. It will give you a chance to get to know him better."

"Fine," Miguel said grudgingly.

End Flashback

"Kai?" Miguel called with his suit case in hand. "You in here?" He wasn't answered but he heard music and what he thought was Kai singing. The singing and the song stopped. He bit his lip and opened the door. Kai was on his (or what he assumed was his) bed, his chin resting in his hands, and was staring at the screen. His mouth was moving along with the words that were coming out of the character's mouths, albeit quietly.

"Kai?" Miguel tried again. Kai jumped, and ended up sprawled out on the bed. Miguel glanced at the screen where Kai had somehow managed to pause it in his flailing. How, Miguel had no idea because he hadn't even seen the younger teenager touch the remote.

"M-Miguel? What are you doing here?" Kai frowned. "With a suit…case? And where's Tala?"

"Tala and Claude wanted to room together so they asked if I could switch with Tala," Miguel shrugged. "He didn't tell you?"

"My flailing didn't make it obvious?" Kai smirked. Miguel chuckled.

"What're you watching?" Miguel asked.

"I-It's nothing," Kai said, getting up to eject the video but Miguel got there faster and stood in front of it.

"Tell me," Miguel smiled.

"It's just something I was watching with the abbey kids and…I got hooked so Tala bought it for me…" Kai said, looking down. "Look, it's not all that-"

"Tell me," Miguel repeated. "I won't make fun of you, Kai." Kai glanced into Miguel's eyes and found out that was a mistake. Who could resist those ocean depths? Kai cursed himself silently for momentarily forgetting how much just a look at the blonde Spaniard could affect him.

"Okay," Kai sighed. "It's the Swan Princess."

"I've never heard of it," Miguel said. "Care to rewind it and watch it with me sometime?"

"We could…right now…" Kai said, a pink blush staining his cheeks. "If you want to…" Miguel smiled, and thought the blush decorating the enigma's cheeks made him cuter and every other description (handsome, beautiful, adorable, etc.) then he already was.

"That'd be great," Miguel said. "Can I lie on the same bed as you?" Kai nodded, the blush turning into red now.

"You kinda need to move…" Kai said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to put the tape in the re-winder…"

"Oh, sorry," Miguel blushed. He looked at the box of the Swan Princess and found his heart tugging at his chest. Was Kai straight after all? Miguel sat on the bed and when the tape was done rewinding; Kai pushed it gently into the video player. He jumped onto the bed and lay down next to Miguel.

"Lie down," Kai encouraged. Miguel obeyed his request. A song that Miguel didn't recognize, but Kai obviously did because he began humming it, came on. (A/N: The song is This Is My Idea, by the way. I'm not sure if that's the correct title.) Miguel couldn't help but glance at Kai when "Far Longer Then Forever" came on. Another song passed which Miguel thought it might be titled "Practice." Again, Kai hummed the song.

Miguel found himself being drawn into the movie. He could see why Kai liked it so much. Kai laughed a bit when the animals and Odette were getting the map so she could find Prince Derek. Miguel smiled upon hearing Kai's laughter. He was glad that the dual haired blader could relax and laugh around him.

Kai giggled when Miguel cried out in alarm when the old hag swung her broom at Speed. He was glad he could watch one of his favorite movies with Miguel. He hummed several more songs as they passed by, even if they were mini versions. Miguel's eye twitched in fear when Derek's mother told him about the ball. Man, who knew women (especially mothers) could be so pushy? The film came to the credits and Miguel frowned.

"Is it over?" he asked Kai.

"Well, there is another song, if you want to hear it. It's called 'Eternity,'" Kai said.

"Is it by Dreams Come True?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kai asked surprised. "I thought you never watched this before."

"Mathilda and my CD players accidentally got switched and she had that song on one of her CD's," Miguel shrugged. "I liked it so I asked if I could burn the CD. Hey, you wanna sing it with me?" Kai blushed.

"B-but-"

"C'mon, Kai. It'll be fun," Miguel smiled. Kai sighed and looked into the ocean blue depths that were Miguel's eyes.

"Alright," Kai agreed, knowing he'd never be able to say no. He sat up and fast forwarded the credits. "But you sing first."

"It's a deal," Miguel smiled.

Miguel: I knew that we belonged together  
Long before I knew your name  
And the only thing I longed for  
Was a sign to prove you felt the same

Somehow I knew your every secret  
Just by looking in your eyes  
From the very moment I met you  
I was thinking of the rest of our lives

He motioned for Kai to join in. When Kai started, he stopped singing, wanting to hear Kai's voice. He also wanted to give him the spotlight since he had sang (and hummed) so perfectly in tune.

Kai: Just say to me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity is on our side

I'm not afraid to say forever  
You have made me feel so sure  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
And I've never had this feeling before

Miguel: Keep telling me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

Kai: Caught in the tide  
And it brought me to you  
And now I know that dreams come true

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side

Together: I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side [is on our side

They began to trail off, looking in each other's eyes. Kai was lured by the deep sea that seemed to be in Miguel's eyes and Miguel was drawn to the fiery passion not many knew Kai had. Miguel cupped Kai's cheek and pressed his lips to Kai's.

I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ['til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

"Kai…" Miguel said when they parted. "Do you like me?"

"If you had tried that and I didn't…you wouldn't exactly be sharing a room with me anymore," Kai said. "Do you like me?" Miguel smiled and thought. 'I guess he isn't straight after all, thank goodness.'

"More then words can tell you," Miguel said. "I'm willing to love you for eternity, Kai. Will you let me?"

"Eternity's on our side," Kai said. "Yes." Miguel smiled and kissed Kai again, this one more passion filled then the last.

"So you wanna keep this a secret?" Miguel asked.

"For now," Kai answered. "The question is how are we going to tell them when they find out?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes," Miguel said. Kai grinned and hugged Miguel before initiating a kiss of his own.

Tala, Claude, Rei, and Bryan peeked into the room and then shut the door when they had seen what they needed to. Rei leaned into Bryan's arms and Tala hooked a hand around Claude's waist.

"That went well," Claude said.

"Better then I expected," Rei said.

"And faster," Bryan said.

"Told you," Tala smirked. "Now pay up, you two." Rei and Bryan groaned as they fished out their wallets.

"Did you hear something?" Kai asked.

"Yes but let's ignore it," Miguel said. Kai smiled and nodded. He knew that he would gladly be by Miguel's side for as long as possible.

"So how are we gonna break the news to Tyson?" Rei asked. Tala and Bryan glanced at eachother, sweat dropping.

"You didn't think of that, did you?" Claude demanded.

"Nope," Tala said. "Just let him find out on his own. It's not like we're going to let Tyson and Kai hook up. That is a big no no." Bryan nodded and Rei sighed. Oh well...

* * *

Me: I like the Swan Princess, yes. 

Kai: She asks that you please review.

Miguel: And if you have any critism, she welcomes it unless you go over the top.

Rei: What is that supposed to mean anyways?

Miguel: shrugs


End file.
